vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lexi Branson
Alexia "Lexi" Branson war ein Vampir und Stefan Salvatores älteste und engste Freundin. Sie kannte die Salvatore Brüder bereits über ein Jahrhundert. Sie wurde von Damon gepfählt, um dem Gründerrat von Mystic Falls glauben zu machen, die Vampirbedrohung sei damit besiegt. Sie war zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Vernichtung 354 Jahre alt, somit wurde sie 1659 geboren und ungefähr im Jahr 1679 in einen Vampir verwandelt. In der Episode 162 Kerzen wird erwähnt, dass Lexi Stefan immer zu seinem Geburtstag besucht, darunter einmal 1987, während eines Bon Jovi Konzerts. Sie traf Elena Gilbert und gab ihr ein paar wichtige Beziehungstipps. In der Episode Geisterwelt kehrte Lexi noch einmal als Geist zurück und half Stefan dabei die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, nachdem er von Klaus manipuliert wurde und von menschlichen Blut abhängig war. Früheres Leben Sie wurde 1659 geboren und war zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes ungefähr 350 Jahre alt. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich in den Jahr 1679 des 17. Jahrhunderts in einen Vampir verwandelt.Da sie früh ihre Eltern verlor,musste Lexi für ihren kleinen Bruder sorgen.ihr Bruder wurde sehr krank und sie bat die Apotekerin um hilfe.Diese Dame war Pearl!Sie gab ihr Blut den Jungen der wieder Gesund wurde.Und voller Sorge das es wieder passiert könnte,fragte Lexi Pearl das sie in einen Vampir verwandelt möchte aus Liebe zu ihren Bruder. Pearl warnte sie noch,aber Lexi wollte es.So gab Pearl ihr Blut in der Schale mit paar Kräutern Lexi trank es und Pearl sag nur sie müsste nun jetzt sterben in den nächen 24 Stunden und dann müsste sie wiederum 24 Stunden Menschenblut trinken um zum Vampir zu wären,wenn nicht stirb sie. Sie sprang im bach und ertränkte sich. Und das erste Menschenblut was sie trank war von einer Bauerstochter die leider aus ihre Blutdurst starb.Lexe hat bis ihren tod reue gespürt 1864 lernte sie Stefan kennen, der von Katherine Pierce in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde. Nachdem er versucht hatte ihr Blut zu trinken, gab sie sich als Vampir zu erkennen und erklärte ihm, dass er durch Jagd und Mord seine Menschlichkeit verliert. Sie half ihm sein Verlangen nach Blut zu kontrollieren und sie veränderte Stefans Persönlichkeit zum Guten. Im April 1922 spürte Lexi ihren Freund erneut auf, der einen Rückfall erlitten hatte und als Ripper unzählige Menschen tötete. Sie half Stefan auf ihre ganz eigene Weise und er entsagte menschlichen Blut entgültig. Beide verband eine tiefe Freundschaft und Lexi besuchte Stefan jedes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag. Anlässliches dieses Tages gingen beide 1987 auf ein Bon Jovi Konzert und wurde dabei heimlich von Katherine beobachtet. Anfang des 21. Jahrhunderts verliebte sich Lexi in einen Menschen namens Lee und verwandelte ihn in einen Vampir, so konnten sie für immer zusammen sein. Staffel Eins 162 Kerzen thumb|200px|Lexi überrascht Stefan. Lexi besuchte Stefan zu seinem 162. Geburtstag in Mystic Falls, obwohl das bereits Tradition war, war er überascht sie wiederzusehen. Eigentlich wollte sie zusammen mit Stefan erneut zu einem Bon Jovi Konzert fahren. Während ihres Gespräches kam auch Katherine zur Sprache. Lexi hatte Katherine zwar nie kennen gelernt, nannte sie aber für das, was sie Stefan angetan hatte eine "Schlampe". Ohne einen eigenen Lapislazuli Ring, wie die Salvatore Brüder einen besaßen (dafür aber mit einen Stimmungsring von 1975) saß Lexi bis zum Einbruch der Nacht im Haus fest. Stefan ließ sie allein und sie begnete zwangsläufig Damon, dem sie schnell klar machte, wer der Stärkere ist. thumb|left|Lexi würgt Damon.|200px Später schlug Damon Stefan und Lexi vor, ins Mystic Grill zu gehen, wo eine von Caroline Forbes Partys stattfinden sollte. Stefan misstraute Damon aber Lexi, glaubte durch die Öffentlichkeit der Party geschützt zu sein und brachte ihn dazu es sich noch einmal zu überlegen. Als Elena bei Stefan vorbeischaute begegnete sie Lexi, die mit nichts weiter als einem Badehandtuch bekleidet war und glaubte, Stefan hätte eine Affäre mit ihr. Am Abend konnte Lexi endlich das Anwesen verlassen und ging zu Carolines Party, wo sie und Stefan sich treffen wollten. Schließlich kam auch Elena auf der Party an, doch Stefan's Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz Lexi. Beide spielten Poolbillard, tanzten und genoßen den Abend. thumb|right|Lexi spricht mit Elena.|200px Bei einem Gespräch unter vier Augen erzählte sie Elena von ihren eigenen Erfahrungen mit ihren menschlichen Freund. Stefan, der aus der Entfernung alles mitangehört hatte bedankte sich später dafür bei Lexi. Lexi ging zu Damon um von ihm den wahren Grund für sein Auftauchen in Mystic Falls zu erfahren, den er ihr aber nicht verriet. Damon hatte zuvor bereits ein Mädchen beeinflusst und gezwungen Sheriff Forbes zu erzählen, dass Lexi ihren Freund getötet hatte. Durch Lexis Tod wollte er die anhaltende Suche nach Vampiren in Mystic Falls beenden. thumb|left|Lexi wird von Damon gepfählt.|200px Sheriff Forbes ließ daraufhin die Ausgänge des Mystic Grills sperren um zu verhindern, dass jemand entkommen konnte. Das Mädchen zeigte auf Lexi und der Sheriff injizierte ihr hinterrücks Eisenkraut. Zwei Deputys trugen sie nach draußen, in eine Seitengasse, mit der Absicht sie zu töten. Doch aufgrund ihres Alters war Lexi noch immer stark genug sich zu befreien und auf Sheriff Forbes loszugehen, die viermal auf sie schoss, aber nicht aufhalten konnte. Damon "rettete" den Sheriff, indem er Lexi einen Pfahl ins Herz rammte. Ehe sie starb, wollte sie mit ihren letzten Atemzug wissen "Wieso?". Die Antwort darauf fiel Damon leicht "Gehört zu meinem Plan", der letztendlich auch aufging und die Suche nach Vampiren vorerst beendete. Lebenslinien Später besuchte Damon Bree in ihrer Bar. Wie sich herausstellte wollte Bree Rache für Lexis Tod, weil sie gute Freundinnen waren. Sie half Lee, der sein Leben für Lexi gegeben hätte um Damon in eine Falle zu locken. Kurz bevor Lee jedoch das Benzin entzünden konnte, dass er über Damon geschüttet hatte hielt Elena ihn in letzter Sekunde davon ab. Staffel Zwei thumb|190px|Lexi in "Die Dinnerparty" Lexi wird in drei Episoden der zweiten Staffel erwähnt und ist in einer Folge in mehreren Rückblenden zu sehen: * In der Folge Maskenball, wird sie von Katherine erwähnt, die Lexi und Stefan bei einem Bon Jovi Konzert beobachtet hatte. * In der Folge Rose, behauptete Rose eine Freundin von Lexi zu sein und das sie Rose mit Stefan verkuppeln wollte. * In der Folge Katerina, sagt Stefan zu Caroline, dass sie ihn an Lexi erinnert. * In der Folge Die Dinnerparty erscheint Lexi in mehreren Rückblenden. Die Folge beleuchtet die erste Begegnung von ihr und Stefan, der als Ripper sein Unwesen trieb. Lexi half ihm dabei seine Blutlust zu konntrolieren und lehrte ihm die Bedeutung von Gefühlen. Sie hatte auch ein kurzes Gespräch mit Stefans Bruder Damon. Staffel Drei * In der Folge Die dunklen Jahre wird Lexi in Stefans Tagebuch erwähnt. Sie entdeckte ihn im April 1935, als er einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte und half ihm seine Sucht nach Menschenblut zu kontrollieren. Geisterwelt thumb|200px|Lexis letzter Augenblick. Durch einen fehlgeschlagenen Zauber von Bonnie Bennet wurden alle Geister in Mystic Falls sichtbar und konnten frei agieren. Lexi nutzt die ihr gegebene Zeit, um Stefan aufzusuchen und ihm zu helfen. Aufgrund seiner Manipulation durch Klaus und seiner Blutgier war er nicht bereit freiwillig mit ihr zu gehen und Lexi schlug ihn daraufhin bewusstlos. Sie sperrte ihn in ein Kellergewölbe und brachte Elena zu ihm, die in Lexi, die einzige Chance sah ihn zu retten. Lexi folterte Stefan, damit er wieder Gefühle zuließ und Elena sollte dadurch verstehen, wie sie seine Menschlichkeit weckt. Bevor Lexi verschwand versprach Elena nicht aufzugeben und Stefan weiter zu helfen. Staffel Vier thumbIn der Vierten Staffel ist Lexi in der Folge Die Vampir-Bindung in einm Flashback zu sehen. Der Flashback spielt sich in New Orleans 1942 ab, sie ist dort mit Stefan unterwegs, der mit Damon Frieden schließen will. Sie schließen auch Frieden und verbringen einen Abend in einer Bar zusammen. Lexi erinnert Damon aber daran, dass Stefan kein Menschenblut trinken soll und, dass er daran Schuld ist, dass Stefan 1912 zum Ripper geworden ist, weil er ihn dazu angstiftet hatte Menschenblut zu trinken. Später will Damon dann mit Stefan weg gehen, doch Lexi sagt ihm, dass Stefan besser ohne ihn dran ist, denn Damon hatte auch 12 Menschen getötet. Damon hört auf sie. Außerdem tritt sie in der Folge Das Dritte Massaker in einem Flashback auf, das im Jahr 1977 in New York City spielt. Sie wurde von Stefan geschickt, um nach Damon zu sehen und ihm zu helfen, seine Menschlichkeit wieder anzuschalten. Sechs Monate lang gehen sie zusammen auf Partys, betrinken und nähren sich, doch jede Nacht fragt sie ihn über Katherine aus, um ihn an Liebe zu erinnern. Damon behauptet, er liebe Katherine nicht mehr sondern habe Gefühle für Lexi entwickelt und daher seine Menschlichkeit wieder angeschaltet. Die beiden schlafen miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen wacht Lexi auf dem Dach auf, sie beginnt, in der Sonne zu verbrennen. Sie will das Dach verlassen, kann jedoch die Tür nicht öffnen. Damon erklärt, er habe sie nachts verriegelt und empfinde überhaupt nichts für sie. Er hat sie angelogen, um sich auf diese Weise an ihr für die letzten sechs Monate ihrer "Hilfe" zu rächen. Dann verschwindet er und lässt Lexi zurück. Stefan’s Diaries Als Stefan Lexi das erste Mal begegnete besaß sie eine eigene Metzgerei und trank Tierblut. Zu ihr gehörten 3 weitere Vampire Percy, Buxton, und Hugo. Lexi war nicht damit einverstanden, dass Stefan mit Callie zusammen war. Sie lehrte ihn, wie man sich in der Öffentlichkeit verhält ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen als sie in einer Union-Bar die Band dazu brachte nicht mehr den Titel "The Battle Hymm of the Republic" sondern "God Save the South" zu spielen. Sie hatte einen Bruder, der durch ein Feuer getötet wurde. Aussehen Lexi hat lange blonde Haare und braune Augen. Sie ist schlank und kleidet sich äußerst modebewusst. Fähigkeiten : Siehe Hauptartikel: Vampire thumb|left|200px|Lexi rettet Stefan. Lexi besaß alle natürlichen Kräfte und Schwächen eines Vampirs. Sie biss zwar keine Menschen trank aber Menschenblut und besaß daher respekteinflössende Kräfte. Sie war allein aufgrund ihres Alters viel stärker als Stefan und Damon Salvatore, aber sie war schwächer als gleich alte oder ältere Vampire wie Katherine, die sich ihr Blut direkt von Menschen holten. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich von Blutkonserven ernährte um Menschen nicht zu schaden schwächte ihre Kräfte ab. Sie besaß keinen Lapislazuli Ring wie die Salvatore Brüder, daher war das Sonnenlicht für sie ebenso tödlich wie für andere Vampire. Außerdem entzieht sie Stefan in der 3.Staffel seine Energie und lässt ihn langsam vehungern, mit reiner Gedanken-Manipulation. Er sieht und fühlt sich am verdursten und austrocknen, aber jeder Außenstehende sieht bloß einen schreienden Stefan. In dieser Folge wird merklich das Lexi Stefan schon so oft "gerettet" haben muss, dass sie kaum bis ohne Worte und nur bloßen Augenkontakt mit ihm halten muss, damit er wieder "in Ordnung gebracht wird." Beziehungen Stefan Salvatore thumb|left|200pxIm Jahr 1864 begegnete Lexi dem jungen und unerfahrenen Vampir Stefan Salvatore, der sie nicht von einem Menschen unterscheiden konnte und angriff. Lexi entdeckte, dass Stefan wahllos Menschen tötete und dadurch seine Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Ihr gelang es Stefan davon zu überzeugen, seine Gefühle wieder "einzuschalten". 1922 erlitt Stefan einen Rückfall und erhielt Hilfe von Lexi, die ihm menschliches Blut wieder abgewöhnte. Im Jahr 1942 versuchte sie Damon und Stefan zu versöhnen, aber ohne Erfolg. Stefan und Lexi sind beste Freunde, sie half ihm jedes Mal wenn er wieder einen Rückfall hatte und zum Ripper wurde. Jedes Jahr an Stefs Geburtstag besuchte Lexi ihn. Sie haben sich schon mal zusammen auf der Freiheitsstaue betrunken und lieben beide die Musik von Bon Jovi, wo sie auch schon mehrfach zusammen auf konzerten waren. Damon Salvatore thumb|left|200px Während Lexi und Stefan eine starke Freundschaft verband blieb die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder Damon gespannt. Sie wollte das Problem lösen und beide wieder miteinander versöhnen, was allerdings an Damon scheiterte. In den Siebzigern hatte Lexi Damon geholfen und sich vielleicht auch ihn ihn verliebt. Jedenfalls haben die beiden miteinander geschlafen, Damon wollte sie damit aber nur ausnutzen. Beide begegneten sich an Stefans 162. Geburtstag wieder. Sie sah in ihm nur noch die schlechten Seiten eines Vampirs und als Damon sie scherzhaft provozierte wurde Lexi wütend und zeigte ihm seine Grenzen auf, aber ohne ihn ernsthaft zu verletzten. Später wurde sie von ihm getötet, eine Tat, die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatte. Lee left|thumb|200px Lexi liebte einen Menschen namens Lee und verwandelt ihn schließlich in einen Vampir, wahrscheinlich, um für immer mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Lexi erwähnte ihre Beziehung zu einem Menschen gegenüber Elena, aber ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. Lee versuchte später Damon zu vernichten, um damit Lexis Tod zu rächen. Elena hielt ihn auf, indem sie sagte, dass Lee dadurch auf einer Stufe mit Damon steht und Lexi, das nicht wollte. Verhältnis zu Menschen thumb|200px|Lexi und Elena im Mystic Grill.Sie hegte starke Gefühle gegenüber Menschen. Wie bereits erwähnt trank sie zwar menschliches Blut aber ausschließlich aus Blutkonserven. Sie betrachtete Menschen weder als Beute noch als Spielzeuge und baute ehrliche Beziehungen zu ihnen auf. Tatsächlich verliebte sich Lexi in einen Menschen namens Lee, ähnlich wie Stefan in Elena. Deshalb wollte Lexi Elena die Angst nehmen, dass eine Beziehung mit einen Vampir niemals gut gehen kann. Mit Lees Zustimmung verwandelte sie ihn in einen Vampir. Nur ein einziges Mal schien Lexi Menschen verletzten zu wollen und zwar in Notwehr, als Sheriff Forbes sie töten wollte. Nach Stefan zählte Lexi zu den menschlichsten aller Vampire. Wie Damon und Isobel genoss sie ihr Dasein als Vampir, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen schadete sie Menschen nicht oder betrachtete sie als minderwertig. Auch empfand sie keine Schuld für ihre Existenz wie Stefan. Sie akzeptierte was sie war, ließ sich von dieser Seite aber nicht kontrollieren. Zitate Lexi: (würgt Damon) "Ich bin älter und das bedeutet stärker." Damon: (geht die Luft aus) "Tut mir leid." ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Stefan: '''Du bist gerade mal seit 5 Minuten zurück und lachst schon über mich? 'Lexi: 'Naja, ich lache schon eine ganze Weile über dich, du konntest mich bloß nicht sehen. 'Stefan: 'Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. 'Lexi: '''Glaub mir, das tu ich. ___________________________________________________ Damon: Hallo Lexi, welch'... unerwartete Überraschung Lexi: Unerwartete Überraschung? Da geht wohl der falsche Bruder wieder auf die High School! Damon: WIe lange bleibst du? Lexi: Nur zu Stefans Geburtstag! Damon: Du bist gar nicht den weiten Weg gekommen um mich zu sehen? Lexi: Ja genau, Damon. Nach einem Jahrhundert ist mir endlich klar, dass der Tod mir nichts bedeutet ohne dich. Mach's mir! Damon: Oh, warum bist du so gemein zu mir? Lexi: Bist du dir schon einmal begegnet? Du bist kein besonders netter Mensch Damon: Weil ich ein Vampir bin! Lexi: Ja, aber du hast nur das Schlechte davon! Wissenswertes * Lexis und Stefans gemeinsamer Lieblingssong ist "Wanted Dead Or Alive" von Bon Jovi. * Wie viele andere Vampire hat Lexi einen Hang zum Alkohol um die Blutgelüste in Zaum zu halten. * Wie Stefan versuchte Lexi eine Tierblutdiät hielt diese aber nur 3 Wochen durch. * Lexi war der erste Vampir, der in der ersten Folge nach seinem Auftauchen getötet wurde. * Lexi hatte nie Vicki, Katherine, Bonnie, Matt, Jenna oder Tyler getroffen. * Lexi ist eine bedeutende Person für Stefan, so wie es Rose für Damon war. * Lexi ist der Erschaffer von Stefans Personalität und wurde von Damon getötet. * Lexi kann als das gute Gegenstück von Sage betrachtet werden. * Lexi hat Ähnlichkeiten mit ihrer Freundin Rose-Marie * Lexi möchte Stefan helfen seine Menschlicheit zu retten. Während Rose Damon zeigte, dass egal was man macht es immer eine menschliche Seite gibt. * Lexi hatte einen Bruder (in den Büchern Stefans Diaries), der getötet wurde als Dorfbewohner das Haus von Lexi in Brand steckten weil sie misstrauisch wurden, da sie nie älter wurde. Sie entkam, ihr Bruder nicht, er war erst 16. * Lexi wurde von einem ähnlichen Vampir verwandelt, der sie fragte, ob sie für immer leben wollte, damit sie auf ihren Bruder aufpassen kann, nachdem ihre Eltern gestorben waren. * Lexi mag Katherine nicht, wegen dem was sie Stefan angetan hatte. * Lexi ist früher auch mit Menschen ausgegangen bevor sie Lee kennenlernte * Lexi bekommt ihre Nahrung durch einen Phlebologen, den sie einmal kennengelernt hat * Lexi ist ein von Grund auf hilfsbereiter, ehrlicher Mensch/Vampir * Lexi fand Frieden, bevor die Andere Seite verschwand ("Home") Auftritte Staffel Eins *162 Kerzen Staffel Zwei *Die Dinnerparty (Rückblenden) Staffel Drei *Geisterwelt Staffel Vier *Die Vampir-Bindung (Rückblenden) *Das Dritte Massaker (Rückblenden) *The Walking Dead *Graduation Galerie en:Lexi Branson Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Getötet von Damon